Daniel Cook
TW : Rape Daniel is brother to Jo Cook . Daniel is a member of the Noire . Until recently Daniel was in a relationship with Summer which ended badly. He is currently in jail for raping Xander . Background and Bio. Daniel has been around the block a couple of times and back again. He is in all sense of the word flirtatious. Anyone who knows Daniel knows him as “The Ladies Man”…but they also know him as “The Bad Boy”. And they’re quite right about the latter. Danny’s charming, clever, and sexy and he won’t let anyone forget that. Danny honestly believes he’s btter than everyone. He has his nose so far up, it wouldn’t be a shock to see it touch the sky. But, despite his stuck up nature, it appears he has many friends…Or at least that’s what he makes people think they are when he’s seen. Danny has no friends. He’s entirely alone because no one can sustain a proper relationship/friendship with him since he pushes everyone away by being a total dick. In actuality, Danny has a lot of love in his heart. He cares about people so much that all he wants to do is take on their problems and fix everything for them…But he refuses to act on that instinct. No, Danny must keep up his bad boy image. Danny must be feared because to be feared is to be respected. That’s what his father told him growing up and his father was always right…even if he was absent most of the time. Danny is all for having a good time. He is up for anything and does it all without caution. He does what he wants and fucks what he wants. Period. If you’re an attractive female who frequents nightclubs and bars and you catch wind of Daniel Cook, either listen to your friends when they tell you he’s bad news or run the other way because he will break your heart. The closest he got to an actual connection with another person was Aurelia Ferreira. Danny was in love with Lia and the same could be said for her. It was the “let’s get matching tattoos” kind of love they shared and that terrified Danny. So, Daniel betrayed Lia by ratting out her location to Crowley who was still hunting her down. Lia had to run once again, claiming, “You’re a Virgo so it wouldn’t have worked out anyway. Rot in hell, asshole.” That was two years ago. Danny is Noire; always has been, always will be. He grew up being fed the Noire cause by his father and, for Danny, old habits die hard. But the noire is glad to have Danny on their side due to his Super Strength. His mutation is a hit with the ladies and a hit with his boss, Crowley. After Danny demonstrated loyalty to Crowley by betraying Lia, he became his right hand man. A position that other Noire fighters would kill for. Danny is proud of his position and absolutely loves his life…doesn’t he? Life in Eden During his time in Eden Daniel otherwsie known as Danny has met a lot of people and formed a lot of relationships. Relationships Summer - They fell in love and dated for a few months. She became pregnant and lost the baby and her life in a car crash. Xander was able to resurrect her but not the baby and their relationship fell apart. Stephen - Stephen is Danny's best friend. Stephen also happens to have been madly in love with Danny for about half of his life. Xander - Everything is very complicated between these two and Xander would probably vomit if he saw Danny any time soon. Sagittarius - Would probably kill Danny if she saw him any time ever. Tommy - Looked up to Danny as an older brother. Gale - Probably hates Danny. Piers - Hates Danny. Jo - Danny's younger sister. Category:Character